A bride for the second son
by Rogercat
Summary: A young Fingolfin and Anaire during their courtship


_**A bride for the second son**_

It was not uncommon for the other, young court ladies in the royal palace to make fun of her name. Her name meant "Holiest" in Quenya, but Anairë had never been one to pray to the Valar like the most pious among the Noldor. She was not easily frightened, yet she knew that her social manners was courteous but faintly aloof.

"Well, it is not like that they know why I am a bit more absent-minded than normally…"

Today she and prince Ñolofinwë would meet in a orchard outside Tirion, and have a small picnic together. They had been in the early stage of courtship for the past few months, but not revealed anything to their parents yet. As the second son of the King, Ñolofinwë needed to be careful with who he married, his older brother's marriage only a few weeks after coming of age had been unexpectedly, although almost everyone could agree that his choice of bride at least suited him.

"At least Nerdanel can keep him busy in the life of marriage and coming fatherhood as well, now when they will be parents to next summer."

But with the Crown prince already married, his younger brother found himself targeted by those who once had hoped to gain power and influence by marrying into the royal family. Thankfully Ñolofinwë had been careful so far with not showing any hint to which lady who might become his future bride.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

The prince did arrive soon after herself, as Anairë had packed up the food she had made by her own hands that morning.

"Sorry for being a bit late, there was some…._obstacles_ in the form of other young ladies who wanted to try to be alone with me. Thankfully I managed to escape thanks to the sounds of my mother and her ladies coming closer," Ñolofinwë apologized while allowing his horse to run off and join her mare a bit in the distance.

Of course, some of the Vanyarin ladies-in-waiting of Queen Indis would view it as a possibility of scandal about her eldest son was found alone with a young, unmarried girl he was not already betrothed to, especially if he was caught in a manner that they viewed as inappropriate.

"At least the two of us can be alone out there, without any of those people to bother us," she smiled at him, and he blushed slightly. As they enjoyed the picnic of simple sandwiches and biscuits to drop in jam for extra sweetness, he praised the pear jam she had cooked herself last year, with the pears from the small tree that she had claimed as her own in her parents' garden.

"Do you...find me strange for being afraid of the unknown? That I honestly is not sure whatever I would be able to survive in Middle-Earth, had we still lived there….others have called me delicate for not even enjoying to watch the autumn hunts at court…"

"_**No. **_I would rather call it a strength, to know your own weakness and limits. That way, I would not have to fear about your safety while I likely would need to help others keep the camp safe, that you might be out somewhere and not be able to save you from danger. If you feels most comfortable at staying at home, I do not mind."

She tries to find a good answer for that.

"So you would have something to come back home for?"

He gave her a gentle look which showed a lot of fondness, then drinking up the last apple cider they had to the picnic.

"Would not that be pleasant for us both? A shared home, a family to create together as husband and wife, enjoying the peace of our own home away from the court, even if the house would be in Tirion?"

Oh Eru, did he even realize that it sounded like he proposed to her, to become his bride and future wife, despite that they were still in the very early stage of courtship? But Anairë did not care about that. She knew that with time, her already present crush on Ñolofinwë could bloom into real love. And love, together with respect and trust, was exactly what she wanted from a future husband.

"Then please let us dance at the royal ball tomorrow night, so everyone can see who you have chosen."

He laughed, a sound of happiness.

"Anything to make you happy, beloved Anairë."

Their foreheads touched together, before she found herself bold enough to steal a kiss straight on his lips. A momentary look of surprise, before Ñolofinwë pulled her into a strong hug so they could watch the surroundings together.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Five years later, they did marry in a grand wedding ceremony in Tirion, with nearly the whole royal court as witnesses.

"Remember, I wanted a respectable wife but not someone who are only out for gaining power through marriage."

Anairë nodded in agreement to the whisper as Ñolofinwë led her out on the balcony of the palace so the common people of Tirion could see the newly wedding couple.

"And I will do my best to always have a warm, love-filled home for you to come back to, with me welcoming you back home after a long day at court or a journey."

He smiled at her, feeling a triumph over her promise, and then they raised their hands to wave at those who cheered at them from below the balcony.


End file.
